A 10,000 mol. wt. lead-binding protein has been isolated from RBC of lead-exposed workers. The preset study proposes to explore the role of this protein in protecting workers from lead intoxication. The protein will be further purified and characterized and a radio-immunoassay developed to be used as an epidemiological tool for detecting workers at increased risk for lead-toxicity.